


Under the Bed

by ShiTiger



Series: Billy's Monster [2]
Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Age Swap, Alternate Universe, Brother Feels, Fluff, Gen, Monsters, child Bill Denbrough, teen Georgie Denbrough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-19 03:17:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14865575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiTiger/pseuds/ShiTiger
Summary: “P-Penny was hungry, and h-hasn’t come b-back yet,” Billy exclaimed, pulling the covers up to his neck. (A short fic that didn't really fit into Little Billy and the Clown.  I may add more to this series in the future, if I get bitten by the inspiration fairy)





	Under the Bed

Thunder crashed outside the window, jolting George out of his nap.  Yawning, the teen glanced at the clock to see that it was nearly one in the morning.  “Must have fallen asleep watching TV,” he mumbled aloud. Good thing his mother had gone to bed early, and his father was away for work.

Turning off the television, which was currently transmitting static, George made his way up the stairs to bed.

* * *

“Penny?  P-Penny?”

The young man tilted his head curiously, then followed the sound of his brother’s voice to the boy’s bedroom.  Pushing open the door, the hallway light fell on Billy’s tear-stained face.

“What’s wrong?” George asked, attempting to scan the darkness beyond the bed.

“P-Penny was hungry, and h-hasn’t come b-back yet,” Billy exclaimed, pulling the covers up to his neck.  The younger boy stared at the slightly-ajar closet door with childlike longing.  He let out a whimper when lightening streaked past the window, nearly hiding his face under the covers.

George rubbed the back of his neck, and let out a sigh.  “Want me to sleep with you tonight?”

Billy’s eyes immediately lit up, a smile spreading over his face.  “Yes, Georgie!”

“Ok, ok.  You don’t need to shout.  Scooch over.”

* * *

George stared up at the ceiling in confusion. It was still dark, and he felt like he had just closed his eyes a moment before. Turning his head, his eyes scanned over his brother’s sleeping face to the clock which was flashing 3:33 on the nightstand.

A faint churring noise – almost like a low growl – caught his attention.  A figure, all dressed in ivory ruffles, with a white face, and lips as red as blood, was hovering over Billy’s side of the bed. It hadn’t been there when George first turned his head.

The teenager found himself frozen with fear when the clown’s golden eyes snapped up, locking with his own. Heart racing, George squeezed his eyes shut, and wrapped his arms around Billy to pull him close. The growling trailed off, but George didn’t dare open his eyes. He may have even fallen asleep at some point, or perhaps he’d been asleep the entire time.  After all, his little brother’s creepy clown doll would give anyone nightmares.

“Georgie?”

Ah, yes. The reason he was awake at… 5:30am.  The teen grumbled to himself, but quickly released his grip on his little brother’s body.  “What’s wrong?”

“Penny is under the bed,”

Right… Billy’s favorite toy. 

“Alright,” George sighed.  The night terror was already beginning to fade from his mind as he leaned over the bed, reaching down to search for the toy.  A low, guttural growl echoed from beneath the bed, followed by Billy grabbing his other arm.

“Don’t, Georgie!  Penny doesn’t like people watching it eat.”

The giant version of Billy’s demonic doll flashed through his mind, drenching the teenager’s skin with sweat.  George pulled his brother close again, relieved when Billy didn’t protest.  Even with the covers pulled up to their necks, the elder boy couldn’t shake the feeling that something _otherworldly_ was in the room with them.

* * *

“George, did you stay up late watching TV, again? You look like you haven’t gotten a wink of sleep.”

The teen dropped into a chair and buried his head in his hands.

“He slept w-with m-me last night, m-mom.” Billy insisted, climbing into the chair next to his brother. Sure enough, the clown doll was plopped onto the tabletop between them – and George was sure he heard it let out a creepy, little chuckle. 


End file.
